Aywhere
by thatsall
Summary: It was forbidden love, and they knew it. Takes place after DH but Severus is still alive so is Dumbledore ,he's a pureblood, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to graduate. Rating's to be on the safe side, though I'm sure it's not even that bad


I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER OR EVANESCENCE. If I did, I'd be rich. The song is 'Anywhere' by Evanescence. I would suggest listening to it. I thought it fit our guys well. Also, slight AU because Severus is a pureblood. Also because it takes place after DH (minus the epilogue)but Severus, obviously, did not die and Harry, Hermione, and Ron went back to complete 7th year.

It was forbidden love, and they knew it.

Harry would spend every night in Severus' rooms, and on those nights he would try and convince Severus to run away with him.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me, and  
Dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own_

He was tired of pretending he hated Severus, and he was pretty sure the other felt the same. He so looked forward to their nights when they could cuddle and love freely without worrying what other people thought. He wanted to marry Severus, but unfortunately a century old family dispute stopped them from ever being able to love one another. A very long time ago Trevor Potter and Despertus Snape had an argument about Muggle-borns. Trevor was for muggles and Despertus was not. It started a war between the wizarding community. Not a physical one, but one that had every other right to be called a war. Purebloods and even some halfblooded folk would fight against Muggle-borns and others. The Snapes and Malfoys were the leaders on one side and the Potters and Weasleys were on the other. The war didn't last very long, only a year before it started to die out, but the Potters and Snapes vowed never to become involved- in any way- with one another.

So it was only right that Severus and Harry hated each other, and for awhile they did, but somewhere around occlumency lessons d they found that they could find a friend in each other, and eventually a secret lover.

Which brings us back to now with Harry begging Severus to leave with him.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I love you too much to do that. You have friends and NEWTS to worry about."

"I don't care about that, nothing matters if I can't love you. I'm sick of having to hide from everyone. I love you Severus and I want nothing more than to tell the world that. Please, leave with me tonight."

_Take my hand_

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

"No, Harry. Now go, be with your friends, I will see you tomorrow."

"Please Severus. _Please_. We could wait until after Graduation, it's only a week away. We could then go somewhere like Australia, or somewhere sunny. Just you and me, the perfect sky. Beautiful clear water-"

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be halfway to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason_

Severus sat quietly as Harry spoke of this beautiful place where they could love freely, where no one knew who they were. "It sounds amazing, but do you really think we could go anywhere in the Wizarding World where no one knows who we are?"

Harry answered back encouragingly, "That's why we wouldn't _be_ in the Wizarding World. We'd live amongst muggles." He made it sound like it was nothing.

"Me? Live with Muggles? Hardly possible."

"You'd learn, Severus. I'd teach you."

Severus pondered his thoughts as Harry tried harder to convince him.

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you_

_  
Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now_

Finally, after Harry's pleading, "On one condition."

Harry turned his head to the side as if asking, '_What?_'

"We leave after graduation. After graduation, that night, we will leave. I will write a letter to Albus, and you as well to him and your friends, explaining that we are alright, but will not be coming back."

Harry nodded approvingly, "Fine. But we **will** leave that night."

"Then it's settled, one week from now we will be gone. But as of now, you should be gone from my rooms." They kissed passionately one last time before Harry turned to go.

_Graduation Night_

Harry was excited. He hadn't seen Severus personally since they decided to leave. He had taken his time in writing his letters and had left them in their designated area. His only regret was not being able to say goodbye personally, but regret soon changed to joy as he saw his Severus walking up to him in The Three Broomsticks. That was their plan, leave while everyone was enjoying themselves.

No one noticed as Severus and Harry slipped into a dark corner. Severus reached his hand out for Harry to grab, and when he did, no one heard the faint _pop_ of the two men apparating.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

_The End_

Yeah, not that great, but it's my first (and probably only) Snarry.

Review please 


End file.
